Sewer cleanouts are generally pipes that connect to a sewer system. These pipes are generally closed by attaching a threaded collar to the pipe, and screwing in a plug. If an exterior collar is used, the final height must be determined prior to, for example, a cement floor being installed. If an interior pipe threaded collar is used, this reduces the inner diameter of the cleanout.